


Puppies, Babies, oh my!

by anditsbritt



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Can't forget about Bruce the dog!, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anditsbritt/pseuds/anditsbritt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Carmilla's twenty fifth birthday. Essential conversations happen and Laura may have gotten Carmilla a somewhat small surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say hi to Bruce

It was ten thirty at night and the two girls were finally alone for the first time all day. Their day started early, waking up at seven and starting to get the house ready for the days events that followed. Today was Carmilla’s birthday and like always Laura wanted to celebrate in an extreme fashion. She invited their family and friends and had a big get together to celebrate Carmilla turning twenty five. Laura had managed to squeeze her dad, Lafontaine, Perry, Kirsch, Danny, and their new baby into their small condo where the party was held. Everyone was excited to finally get together and see each other for the first time in a couple months. Laura was beyond thrilled to finally meet her god child and when she got to hold her tears started to fall. It was a cute moment between Laura, the new baby, and Carmilla. The two women had talked about having a baby a lot during the past year. Laura was twenty three and Carmilla now twenty five, they both had stable jobs and came to the conclusion that they would be able to actually afford one. The only thing that was holding them back was the insecurity that came with it, Carmilla didn’t think she was ready to take care of a child, she didn’t want to be a deadbeat mom like hers was. She didn’t want to make the same mistakes that she had to endure during her childhood. She didn’t admit to this very often, but Carmilla was scared.

Now at ten thirty both girls were laying on the couch, relaxing. Laura was snuggling into her wife and Carmilla was resting her eyes as she felt the warmth of Laura against her.

“ Did you have a good birthday, Carm?”

Laura could feel Carmilla shake her head as she responded. “ I did, Cupcake. I would never admit this to anyone other than you, but I might have missed those numbskulls.”

Laura laughed as she brought Carmilla’s hand to her lips and started to give her light kisses. “ Yea I saw you and Kirsch having a conversation and you were smiling, it was cute.”

“ Oh shut up.” Carmilla kissed the top of Laura’s head and felt Laura snuggle more into her.

“ What were you guys talking about?”

“ The baby. I asked him about how hard it was, how rewarding it was. If it was harming their relationship, how everyone was holding up.”

Laura didn’t hesitate to ask “ What did he say?”.

Carmilla let out a louder exhale before she began. She was about to say something that could dramatically change their lives forever. She was ready to take the next step. “ He loves being a dad, and honestly I can see it in him. I saw how he spoke about his son with such pride, how he gave Danny a look that one just can’t describe. He actually helped me a lot, and although I would never admit that to anyone else, I am thankful for what he did. I want to have little Laura’s running around, I want to see them pick up a camera for the first time and record their lives like you did back in university. Cupcake, I’ve been doing some thinking-“

Laura took this pause for a chance to turn herself around so instead of having her back against Carmilla their legs were now entangled and their foreheads were almost touching. Laura brushed a strand of hair behind Carmilla’s ear before she continued.

“ I’ve been doing some thinking, and I think I’m ready.” Carmilla watched as the biggest grin spread across Laura’s face.   
“ Really, are you sure? Cause I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything. If you’re not ready thats totally fine, I mean we have the rest of our lives to do this so it’s alright if your not-“ Laura was cut off by a sloppy kiss from Carmilla who was now smiling from ear to ear as well.

“ I wouldn’t be saying this If I wasn’t ready, Laura. I’m positive we can do this.” 

Happy tears were now rolling down Laura’s face as she couldn’t stop kissing her wife. She had waited a long time for Carmilla to be comfortable with this, and now she was, this was the best day in her life, so far that was.

“ I love you so so much Carmilla Karnstein, and I know you will make a fantastic mother.” Laura continued to smile as she looked into Carmilla’s eyes. Who would have thought that five years later after first meeting they would be at this stage in life.

“ I love you too, Laura.”

“ Just say it one more time.” Laura couldn’t help but giggle at the excitement that was flowing through her.

Carmilla couldn’t help but roll her eyes slightly and laugh. She had somehow managed to fall in love with this nerd and she couldn’t be any happier about it. “ We’re going to have a baby!”

“ There is it.” Laura said as she finally sat up and smoothed her hair back in place. She was still holding Carmilla’s hand and brought her up with her. “ Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

“ Oh someone’s a little eager it seems.” Carmilla laughed as she followed Laura to their bedroom.

Laura winked “ Would you rather sleep on the couch?”.

“ What do you think?” Carmilla said as she passionately started to kiss Laura. Laura laid back on the bed and Carmilla crawled on top of her, not breaking the heated kiss. “ I would be crazy to ever lose you.”

***

At approximately eight thirty in the morning a loud banging sounded throughout the apartment. Both girls complained not knowing what was going on.

“ What the fuck.” Carmilla groaned as the banging continued. After about ten minutes of the loud noise Carmilla finally got out of bed and started to walk out of the room. She was stopped by a tiny voice coming from the bed.

“ Carm, your clothes.” Carmilla looked down and realized she wasn’t wearing any clothes. She quietly laughed to herself and looked thorough her drawers to find a comfy pair of sweatpants and one of Laura’s tank tops.

“ I’m coming!” Carmilla yelled as she groggily walked to their door and opened it.

The women was confused to see Lafontaine standing at the door with a large box in their hands. She was smiling which pissed off Carmilla even more than the fact that it was eight thirty on a Saturday and she was awake. 

“ Didn’t I just see you last night?” Carmilla didn’t mean to be rude, well actually, yea she did. They interrupted her sleep, no on deserved for Carmilla to be nice to them if they woke her up, well everyone but Laura.

“ Yea, L told me I could drop this off this morning. Perr and I are going away for a couple days so this was the only time I could drop him off.” Lafontaine handed the large box to Carmilla as she gave them a weird look. She read delicate on the top of the box and noticed there was many holes around the large box.

“ Him?”

It was now their turn to give the women a confused look. “ L didn’t tell ya?”

“ Uh no, what the hell is going on here?” Carmilla was already stressed and she didn’t even know what was going on.

Lafontaine ran their hand through their hair and started to step back from the door. “ Well would you look at the time, Perry’s waiting for me outside and you know how impatient she can be. Good luck!” They were practically running away before they were around the corner and out of sight.

Carmilla shook her head as she closed the door with her foot, walked to the living room and placed the box carefully on the floor. She still had yet to figure out was as in the box so when she opened it and saw what was inside her jaw immediately dropped.

“ Laura!”

It was the matter of twenty seconds before Laura came sprinting out with clothes she quickly put on and a spatula in hand. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she was ready to kill whatever it was that she thought Carmilla was in danger of. Carmilla tried not to laugh at the fact that she would have tried to defend her with a spatula, she instead gave her wife a confused look at she pointed down at the box.

“ Lafontaine just dropped this off, what the hell is this, Laura?” 

“ I don’t know what your talking ab-.” Laura looked into the box and say a small puppy poke its head out. It was a year old German Shepard, it’s ears were bigger than it’s head, and it looked up at the two women with its head tilt. Carmilla thought it was the cutest thing ever, but like many other things, she would never admit that.

“ I may have forgotten that I bought this puppy from Laf for your birthday.” Carmilla watched as Laura picked up the small dog and held it in her arms. She immediately took back her previous thought, Laura holding the puppy was possible the cutest thing ever.

Carmilla ran her hand through her hair. “ Laura, we can’t have a dog for multiple reasons. First of them being we don’t have any necessities for it. We aren’t even allowed having a dog in this apartment, and what about when we go to work, whose gonna walk him and take him out to pee or whatever?”

“ I honestly thought this would be good for us.” Laura continued to pat the puppy as he snuggled into Laura’s arms. “ Look he already loves us.” The smaller girl looked at Carmilla and gave her a reassuring smile, one that Carmilla had received the night before when they were talking about having a child. It was the smile that made Carmilla feel that everything would always be alright.

Maybe Carmilla was just over reacting, it was just a puppy, how hard could it be to take care of it. Right?

“ Okay, we can figure out the food, toys and whatever, and we can plan something our for when we go to work. But what about living here, Laura there is a no pets allowed rule.”

 

Laura slightly bit her lip as she looked into Carmilla’s eyes. “ I was actually thinking about that, don’t you think we should find somewheres else to live. I mean just think about it, we wouldn’t have enough room for a baby anyways.”

Carmilla looked at Laura like she was somewhat crazy. There were so many things going on right now that she couldn’t wrap her mind around any of them. First they had agreed to try and have a child, now there was a dog added to the mix, and now Laura was wanting to live somewheres else. What was going on.

“ Laura when were you going to tell me you were thinking of moving?”

“ When it became relevant. Listen Carm, I know I should have told you about all of this last night, but I was honestly just so excited I totally lost track of it.” Laura put the sleeping puppy on the couch as she went over to her wife and linked her hand around her neck. “ We both have good stable jobs, we have family and friends that can help us out. We can do this Carm, when were together we can do anything.”

When Laura explained anything to Carmilla it almost always seemed like a good thing at the time. But what Laura said was true, when the two women were together they defeated the odds. They had been together for five years, they could do anything.

“ Ok, yea your right.” 

Laura placed a quick kiss to the tip of Carmilla’s nose as she let go and headed for the puppy. “ Now lets go get this handsome fella some toys.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “ I think you should put some clothes on that aren’t backwards, unless thats a new trend your going for, if so than good luck with that.” 

Laura looked down at her shirt that was in fact put on backwards from the panic she had endured when Carmilla yelled for her.

“ Also what were you planning on doing to someone with a spatula?”

“ Oh shut up!” Laura laughed as she playfully bumped into Carmilla as they both headed into their rooms to get dressed for the day.

***

It was a week since the two women had gotten the puppy. Carmilla wasn’t going to lie the week was hell but it was getting better as time went on. Now she was sitting on a park bench with Kirsch, she was walking the puppy and he was pushing his baby boy in a stroller. 

“ So, have you named him yet?” Kirsch pointed to the dog who was now chewing on his leash. 

“ Yea, it took us forever but we finally settled on a name.”

“ Well what is it Karnstein, I’m not waiting all day.”

“ At first Laura wanted to name it The Doctor, after that horrible sci fi show she watches.”

Kirsch looked offended as he laughed at what Carmilla said. “ Doctor Who is an awesome show, but even I can agree that would be a terrible name for a dog.”

“ Yea well Laura wasn’t too happy when I told her that.” Carmilla laughed as she thought back to the way Laura pouted when Carmilla broke the bad news to her. “ And then I wanted to name him Van Gogh cause he’s pretty cool.”

Kirsch looked at Carmilla with a grimace. “ Okay that is worse.” 

It was now Carmilla’s turn to look somewhat offended. “ Yea well Laura already told me that.”

Kirsch’s baby started to whine a bit in his stroller so the tall man started to rock the stroller and was granted with silence. “ Well than what did you name him?”

“ We settled with Bruce.” Carmilla shrugged it off.

“ Is Bruce like a famous philosopher or something.”

“ Uh no, you know Bruce, the shark from Finding Nemo. We had just watched Finding Nemo and Laura liked the name, so that’s what we came up with.”

“ Oh my god.” Kirsch laughed. “ That sounds like an old man name.”

It was Carmilla’s turn to laugh. “ Trust me, if you spent a day with this dog you would see that’s it’s actually an old man. It already snores, so loud. Like how is that even possible for a dog that’s a little over six months.”

“ He probably learned that from you.” 

“ I do not snore.” Carmilla looked down at the puppy who was currently sitting and watching the other people in the park walk around.

“ You do too, you can’t even deny it.”

“ Whatever.” Carmilla grumbled. “ Laura likes it and says it reminds her I’m always there when she’s sleeping, so that’s all that matters.”

Kirsch couldn’t help but laugh. “ See you just admitted it, you do snore.”

“ Oh fuck off.” Carmilla playfully pushed Kirsch while they both smiled.

The two were silent for a couple minutes as they sat on the park bench. Ever since they graduated Carmilla had grown to maybe thinking of Kirsch of somewhat as a friend. He was always there when she needed to talk, which was nice, especially when her and Laura went through that rough patch three years ago.

“ So how’s the whole baby thing going. I heard from Danny that Laura is pretty excited, I can only imagine.”

Carmilla smiled and shook her head. “ Yea, she couldn’t sleep last night because she was so excited for the appointment we have today.” She looked down at her watch “ Which is in like fifteen minutes. Shit Kirsch I have to run, are you sure you don’t mind.”

“ Positive!” Kirsch said as Carmilla handed him the dog leash and stood up from the bench. She bent down and scratched the puppy on the head.

“ You be good, Bruce. You too Kirsch.” Carmilla began to jog off so she could make it in time. “ Thanks!”

Kirsch waved as he watched his friend run off. He was now left with a three month old baby and a puppy. What could possibly go wrong.

***  
Carmilla ran all the way from the park to the doctors office. She got there in about ten minutes when usually it would take as long as twenty, Carmilla was very out of breathe when she arrived. She finally stopped running when she saw Laura waiting for her outside the building. As soon as the two saw each other they both smiled wide.

“ Right on time.” Laura reached up for a kiss. Her heart still fluttered every time she was able to kiss her wife. It never got old.

“ Ready, babe.” Carmilla grabbed a hold of Laura’s hand.

“ As ready as I’ll every be.”

The two women walked in, finally starting a very important part of their lives .


	2. After you, my lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Hollis makes an appearance.

The married couple walked throughout the park holding each others hand while Carmilla was walking their dog. It had been about three weeks since Carmilla had last been here with Kirsch, it had been about three weeks since they had that very important appointment.

The two women had been very busy with work lately, Carmilla being an owner of a very successful book store and Laura being a high end journalist. Both women didn’t have a lot of time to talk since that day so they decided they would use this rare day that both of them had off to actually just talk.

“ How was Bruce today? Did Kirsch say anything when you went to pick him up?” Thankfully Kirsch agreed to look after the puppy when they were both at work. Since he was staying home with their new baby he was able to look after the dog for them.

“ He was good, he’s impressed that we got him trained so fast.” Carmilla squeezed Laura’s hand.

“ That’s because were such good trainers.”

“ I wouldn’t say that.” Carmilla smiled. “ It’s because we paid for the best trainer.” Both women laughed as they stopped so Bruce could sniff a tree.

There was a silence that filled the air around them. They both knew what they wanted to talk about, however, they both didn’t know how exactly to bring it up. They had talked about the process a few days ago, it ended up with Laura in tears and Carmilla soothing her. She had taken a pregnancy test and it came back negative. Both girls were crushed.

Bruce was finished sniffing the tree and began to lead the girls further in the park. There were several other people walking their dogs and taking advantage of the beautiful day that was before them.

“ Carm, I just wanted to say thanks.” Laura slightly looked up at Carmilla who was going back from looking at her and looking at where they were walking.

“ For what, Cupcake?”

“ I know it’s been hard for you too. You’re always there to comfort me when I’m crying about all of this, but no one is ever there to make sure you’re alright.”

Carmilla shook her head and pressed a kiss to the top of Laura’s head. “ That’s not true at all, having you there is all I need. Plus I have Bruce now so he’s taking over your spot as the love of my life.” 

She tried to joke around a bit to lighten Laura’s mood, it worked for a second but only resulted in Laura frowning a bit.

“ It’s just, I was so hopeful that this would work. I wanted to be able to pick out baby clothes, to paint a nursery. I wanted to watch you build one of those wooden rocking horses that like every child has. I wanted to start a family with you.” Tears were now starting to run down Laura’s face.

Carmilla nodded. She spotted a tree near by and noticed that there was no one around it, she thought it would be nice to have this conversation there. She led Bruce and her wife over to the tree, sat down, held onto the dogs leash and put her arm around Laura who automatically leaned her head on the others shoulder.

“ Laura, just because it didn’t work the first time doesn’t mean we can’t try again. We can make another appointment in a couple weeks, we can try again. It’s only been one try, trust me cupcake, it takes more than one time for most women.” Carmilla sighed as she realized the stress this was probably putting Laura through. 

The other girl had agreed that she would carry the child, knowing Carmilla wasn’t ready for that just yet. She had been happy about it too and told Carmilla that she was excited to experience the perks of carrying a child, she told her that she could even write about it, maybe even have a published article. When she took that pregnancy test and saw it come back negative, it shattered her.

“ We can’t afford to do it every time it doesn’t work. You know how expensive it is.”

Carmilla nodded, she did know how expensive the procedure was, but she also knew how much this was breaking not only her heart but Laura’s as well.

“ Just don’t stress about it too much babe, that’s not healthy for either of us.”

“ Hey, what are you trying to say?” Laura acted like she was offended, pretending to gasp and raising an eyebrow.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. “ I think everyone knows when you get stressed out so does everyone around you. Like remember that time your first roommate in university went missing and you literally formed a gang and got everyone worked up over it. I’m pretty sure I remember Laf getting a concussion because you convinced them it was a good idea to sneak into the library when it was closed, resulting in them hitting their head on a stack of books in the dark.”

“ Oh you’re just being dramatic.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

“ Okay but we found her.”

“ Not in the library.” Carmilla laughed as she teased the smaller girl beside her.

“ Whatever.” Laura sniffled back her tears that were starting to stop leaking from her eyes.

“ Seriously Laura, don’t stress about it. There’s nothing you can do about it now. If it comes down to money I’ll just fire a person or two at the shop and work more hours. Just think of that dinner that we have to go to with your dad tomorrow. Just think about how he always tries to teach me how to make it, resulting in a disaster every time.” 

Carmilla was trying very hard to cheer her wife up. She hated seeing her so sad.

“ Plus I bet you anything that right now the little eggs inside of you are working extremely hard to prepare for next time.”

“ Oh my god, eww, Carm.” Laura couldn’t help but laugh as she wiped her tears away and lifted her head. “ I can’t believe you just said that.”

“ I got you to stop crying, now didn’t I.” Carmilla smirked at her wife as she started to feel the pull of their dog who was wanting to start walking again.

Laura took the leash from Carmilla and stood up, helping her wife up as well. “ We better walk him some more if we actually want to sleep tonight.”

The two started to walk back to their apartment. “ Who said I wanted to sleep tonight.”

Laura raised an eyebrow and gave her wife a knowing look. “ I said it, and I know you’ll do about anything I say.” Carmilla pouted which only made Laura laugh harder. Carmilla didn’t have a comeback only because she knew Laura was right. Even she could admit to herself that she was whipped. 

“ Laur, I just have one question. Do you actually expect me to build one of those wooden rocking horses, because you know how lazy I am.”

Laura smiled at her wife. “ Yup my father made one for me when I was a baby, so you have to build one too.”

Carmilla watched as Bruce started to run, pulling Laura along with him who was beginning to run as well. 

“ Fuck me.” Carmilla muttered.

“ You wish!” Laura yelled back as she ran with her dog before giving Carmilla a wink.

Carmilla smirked as she laughed, watching Laura run with the dog. Nothing could ruin a moment like this. 

***

The next day Carmilla had fallen asleep on their leather couch and was softly snoring. Bruce was sleeping on her stomach and was making cute little sounds as well. Carmilla had came home from a long day at work and was waiting for Laura to come home so they could get ready and go to her dads house for dinner.

Laura had opened the door and was getting ready to ask Carmilla how her day was when she looked over and saw the two sleeping. She immediately smiled and took a picture of the display that was in front of her. Carmilla’s arm was wrapped around Bruce who was snuggled into her. Laura knew how much Carmilla had grown to liking the pup, it was starting to get hard to separate the two.

As much as Laura would love to just snuggle and take a nap with them, they had a dinner to get to and they were already running late as it is.

“ Carm, wake up.” Laura watched as Carmilla opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the other women. “ We have to leave in ten minutes.”

“ Shit.” Carmilla sat up which caused Bruce to grumpily wake up as well and land on her lap. 

“ I’m going to get changed, do you mind getting the dog ready.” Laura yelled from their room as she changed into something that were not her work clothes. She ultimately decided on a comfy pair of jeans and an old Silas University sweater that she had purchased years ago.

Carmilla scratched the head of Bruce. His eyes were still closed and it was clear he just wanted to keep sleeping. It had been almost a month since they had first gotten him. He was beginning to grow into his ears but they were still slightly flopped over which Carmilla thought was cute.

“ You wanna keep sleeping, huh.” She whispered to the dog who just snored in response. 

Carmilla lifted the dog up and walked over to the door where his leash was. She snapped it onto Bruce’s black collar while she slipped on her converse and carefully put on her leather jacket, making sure not to wake Bruce up. Carmilla made sure to put on a change of clothes before falling asleep so all she had to do when Laura got home was put her outdoor gear on. She brushed her hand through her hair to make sure it wasn’t all over the place while she waited for Laura to come out.

“ You look good, as always.” Carmilla said as Laura came out of the room. She slightly bent down and gave Laura a sweet kiss.

Laura smiled back while she put on her jacket and shoes. She shook her head as she noticed the pup in Carmilla’s arms who was still snoring away. She giggled as she scratched his head in the place where he liked most. It seemed to wake him up a bit so Carmilla took the opportunity to put him back on the ground.

“ You want me to walk him?” Laura asked even though she knew the answer she would get in response.

“ Nah it’s alright, I got this.” 

It seriously was next to impossible to separate the two.

Laura opened the door and motioned for Carmilla to go first. “ After you, my lady.”

“ Oh, look who is in a good mood.” 

Carmilla smiled back at her wife as Laura closed the door and locked up. The two walked out of their apartment building and down the street where her dad now lived. It was about a fifteen minute walk so both didn’t mind taking the adventure. Apparently Bruce didn’t mind either since he was now well rested and happily trotting though the streets.

“ How was your day today?” Carmilla asked linking hands with Laura.

“ It was actually really really good.”

There was a special tone in Laura’s voice, one that wasn’t always there. It was the tone that told Carmilla that Laura had something special to share.

“ How so, sweetheart?”

“ Oh you’ll see.” Laura was now grinning ear to ear. She squeezed Carmilla’s hand and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “ I can’t say right yet, but soon.”

Carmilla smiled at Laura. “ Oh you tease.”

They both just smiled, loving the moments they got to spend together. 

“ Look at you two love birds.” The two looked up the stairs to Laura’s dads house and saw Danny and Kirsch coming down the stairs leading to his house. Danny was holding their baby boy and waving to the girls while Kirsch was bringing the stroller down the stairs.

“ Were you guys visiting my dad?” It wasn’t out of the ordinary for one of their friends to be visiting, Papa Hollis had always been a part of all Laura’s friends lives.

“ Yea, we thought we would stop by and say hey, show him little Mike, Kirsch wanted to watch the game with him. It was nice.” Danny put their son back in the stroller once Kirsch finally got it back on ground.

Laura smiled as she said hi to her god son and playfully lightly pinched his cheek, not actually causing any pain to the baby. Her eyes lit up as soon as she was able to interact with him, Carmilla noticed this and smiled as well.

“ Well we were just dropping in for supper if you wanted to join.”

“ It’s okay, L. We had our time now you go have yours.” 

The four adults said bye to each other, Carmilla and Laura each saying bye to the baby as well, while Danny and Kirsch gave a pat to Bruce, who loved the attention. They went their separate ways and Laura and Carmilla, followed by Bruce, walked up the steps into the old house. The smell of steaks lingering throughout the house.

Carmilla let our a sigh of relief as the smell meant that it was already cooked and she didn’t have to try and cook anything.

“ Daddy, we’re here!” Laura yelled out as they took off their shoes and jackets and let Bruce off his leash. It was the first time that her dad had seen Bruce so both girls were curious to see his reaction.

Bruce ran right up to him and was happy to be met with scratches to his head. Laura’s dad was smiling, bending down to give the dog what he wanted.

“ I didn’t know you guys were getting a dog.” Papa Hollis said as he finished with the dog and went to hug his daughter and daughter in law.

“ Yea, neither did I.” Carmilla couldn’t help but add the snarky comment, Papa Hollis only laughed.

“ Typical Laura. You know when she was seven she once brought home a squirrel and tried to hide it from me. That lasted about an hour before it got loose and she came down the stairs crying.”

Laura rolled her eyes as they all walked into the dining room. The table was already set up, the only thing that wasn’t there was the food on their plates.

“ Carmilla why don’t you help me plate the dishes and Laura I think there are some bones up there from when you wanted to feed the neighbours dog, why don’t you get them down and give them to…”

“ Bruce, his name is Bruce.” Laura stated.

“ Okay, Bruce.”

Everyone did as they were asked, Carmilla and Papa Hollis were in the kitchen and Laura was in the living feeding the dog a few treats.

“ How’s the work going, Carmilla?”

Carmilla placed food on a plate for Laura. “ It’s good, we’re really busy these days. I had to hire a couple more people the other day because some of them are going back to school for the year.”

“ Don’t you remember when it was you two going away to university, it seemed like it was yesterday.”

Carmilla nodded, she agreed. It wasn’t always the easiest but these years with Laura flew by. They went from being roommates who couldn’t stand each other, to being married, having a dog, and trying for a baby. They had certainly done some growing up.

All three plates, and a bowl of water were ready. They brought them out and put them on the table, placing the water bowl on the floor for Bruce. Camilla and Laura sat on one side, Papa Hollis sat on the other. 

The three of them sat in silence before Laura couldn’t take it any longer. She looked like she was about to jump out of her seat because she was so excited. She placed her fork and knife back on her plate and grabbed Carmilla’s hand who was midway bite. She just looked at Laura with a confused look.

“ I have an announcement to make.” Both Carmilla and her father just stared at her, not knowing what was going on.

Carmilla finished her fork full of steak before setting her utensils down and giving Laura her complete attention. She figured what she was about to say was what made her day so good.

“ Okay, so I woke up extra early today…”

“ Wow congratulations Laur, I know how hard that is for you.” Papa Hollis couldn’t help but laugh at his own joke.

Laura rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out playfully. She did have an awful time getting out of bed when she was a teenager, although it was nothing compared to Carmilla.

“ No Dad, that’s not it.” Laura took a pause and squeezed Carmilla’s hand tighter. 

Carmilla didn’t know what was going on but she was always there to support her wife so she lightly squeezed back.

“ As both of you obviously know we’ve been trying to have a baby. We had an insemination appointment weeks ago and it didn’t work.” 

Her dad looked a little sad. “ I’m sorry, Laur. That’s a shame.”

Laura shook her head. “ No don’t be sorry. I should've said I thought it didn’t work.”

This caught the attention of both her father and Carmilla. Laura only laughed when she saw her fathers eyes go wide and Carmilla’s eyes even wider. 

“ That’s right, I’m pregnant!” Laura couldn’t help but let tears of happiness roll out. She had been waiting all day to tell them instead of just calling them individually, boy was it worth the wait.

Carmilla jumped up in happiness and pulled Laura up with her. She gave the other a hug and an even bigger kiss. When the two finally broke apart it was now Laura’s father’s turn to hug Laura. He also had a couple tears rolling down his face. He kept wiping them away but he wasn’t fooling anyone.

After about ten minutes of hugging and congratulating, the three of them sat back down, this time Papa Hollis bringing his chair closer to them.

“ But Laura, how?” Carmilla was trying to say calm, but she was actually going to be a mother. She was so excited that she didn’t know what to do with her hands, she decided holding Laura’s hands was the best bet. “ We just talked about this yesterday, it didn’t work.”

“ Yea, I thought that too. But like I said, I woke up early today and just decided to take another pregnancy test. When I saw it was positive I took two others just to make sure.”

Laura’s smile was so big it was a miracle her face didn’t break.

“ And they all came back positive?” Papa Hollis was wearing the same grin Laura had.

“ They did!” 

Carmilla couldn’t help it, she enveloped Laura in another hug whispering “ I’m so happy” into her ear.

Laura winked at her with a smile. It was then that Bruce decided to join the commotion. He started barking along with the noise of happy tears and explanations.

“ You hear that, Brucey. You’re gonna be a brother.” Papa Hollis couldn’t help but pick the dog up and kiss it’s head, knowing that in the somewhat near future he was going to be able to do this to his actual grandchild.

***

It was two weeks since Laura first found out she was pregnant.They had been looking at houses all day because there was just no way they could live in their one bedroom condo with a baby. There was also still a no pets allowed rule that they had been carefully ignoring. This was their sixth house of the day and the couple was beginning to lose hope. With every house that was shown to them there was something wrong. Either it wasn’t big enough, Laura didn’t like it, Carmilla hated the location, or there wasn't enough yard space for Bruce. There was always something wrong and it was starting to annoy the women. 

“ This is the last one for the day, I think you may like it.” Their realtor was a balding middle aged man, he always had a smile on his face, and honestly Carmilla thought he was weird.

As soon as they walked into the house they were immediately met with a good presence. There was something different about this house, something that they both liked. There was enough space for them plus a baby on the way, and Bruce also had a large backyard to run around in. It was only ten minutes away from their place now and it happened to only be a couple minutes away from where Lafontaine and Perry lived. It was literally perfect for them.

The realtor stepped out to give the two ladies, and the dog, time to talk. As soon as he left the two smiled to one another.

“ I think this is it, I think this it our dream house. This is the house I want to have my family in.”

“ Me too.” Carmilla agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you want to talk or have any questions my tumblr is annditscarmilla


	3. Time flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get intense.

10 months later

It was basically like any other day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Bruce was snoring. Carmilla was in her home office working on publishing her first book and Laura was doing yoga in their living room. Carmilla could hear faint moans and groans coming from her wife but she had just assumed that was her trying to get in a ridiculous pose while being very pregnant. Except, something about this day was about to be very different. It was going to change their lives.

Carmilla was about to make a phone call to her bookstore when she heard yelling coming from upstairs.

“ Dammit! CARM! CARM!”

She ran up the stairs and saw Laura crouched on the floor in pain. The yoga dvd was still playing on the television and the instructor was telling the viewer to breathe. Carmilla took note of the instructions, thinking it was probably a good idea to breathe when she immediately knelt beside her wife, knowing what was about to happen.

“ L, are you alright? Is everything ok? Are you hurt? What should I do?” It wasn’t very often that Carmilla could be seen freaking out, she was usually the one to stay calm, to seem collected, but if someone where to walk in at this moment she would be caught red handed. She was definitely freaking out.

Laura continued to moan while Carmilla was throwing questions at her. She was in too much pain to answer any of them.

“ Carmilla Karnstein, stop talking and get me to thE HOSPITAL.” Laura finally sat up and let out a scream as a contraction went through her body. She didn’t mean to snap at her girlfriend but she wasn’t really feeling the whole twenty questions game.

“ Right.” Carmilla mumbled to herself. She very carefully helped Laura up and waddle to the door. Carmilla helped her put on slip on shoes, grabbed the hospital bag they had packed about a month ago just in case, and helped her to the car. After about five minutes both girls were on their way to the hospital.

The two girls had talked about what the game plan was when it finally happened. They were to leave Bruce at home, they obviously couldn’t bring a large dog to a hospital, call Danny and Kirsch to make sure if they were at the hospital long to check up on their dog, call Lafontaine and Perry because they insisted that they wanted to be there when the whole process was finished, and finally call Laura’s dad. Laura knew he couldn’t handle the actual giving birth part, so she insisted him to stay with Lafontaine and Perry until that specific part was over.

On the way to the hospital Carmilla was breaking any sort of traffic violation possible, speeding, going through stop signs and red lights. She had a stressed look on her face as Laura puffed beside her, trying to stay calm.

“ Carm, CARM!” Laura let out a screech in pain, not meaning to worry her wife. She couldn’t help but smile at the look of worry cross Carmilla’s face. 

“ What is it? Are you okay? Do I have to pull over? Are you having the baby now? Am I going to need to deliver it?” Carmilla silently hoped that she didn’t have to deliver the baby in her car.

Laura laughed than clutched her belly in pain. Letting out a deep breath Laura placed a hand on Carmilla’s leg than stared into her eyes. It was hard for Carmilla to do the same but every couple seconds she wold steal a glance.

“ It’s happening, Carm. This is it.”

Carmilla decided to stop at the next red light and smile at her wife. It was happening, It was December 2nd, and their baby was about to be born. They were about to be mothers.

Carmilla gave her wife a kiss and than proceeded to speed to the hospital.

***  
“ Breathe babe, breathe.”

They had been at the hospital for only a couple hours until Laura went into complete Labour. Carmilla had made sure to call everyone when they first arrived and now Perry, Lafontaine, and Laura’s dad were waiting in the waiting room. Carmilla had went to see them when they first got there and they were all very excited. Perry and Laf were giddy to see the baby that Laura continuously talked about for the past months, and Papa Hollis was beaming we was so proud. He barely talked, which was something very rare for him, but he was so excited he was speechless.

A couple hours later Laura went into full labour.

Laura was squeezing Carmilla’s hand very tightly. She wasn’t screaming, but she was sweating profusely. Carmilla thought she looked absolutely beautiful. She placed a kiss on top of Laura’s head just as she was instructed to give another round of pushing.

“ I see the head!” The doctor was smiling as Laura finally pushed out the baby. They automatically heard a scream coming from the small child and the doctors took it away to get it cleaned up and checked.

Both women were overwhelmed by the joy that raided through them. Laura was crying as Carmilla bent down to the bed and gave her multiple kisses of pure love.

“ You did it babe. You did it!”

Laura shook her head “ No, we did it.” 

Both girls were smiling at each other, when the doctor finally came over with the baby in his arms.

“ It’s a girl!” He placed the child carefully in Laura’s arms. She kissed her forehead and gently rocked the now sleeping baby.

Carmilla was bent over so she was could get a good look at her new baby girl. She couldn’t help but let out a few tears herself. She was small, already had some hair growing on top of her head and her cheeks were definitely pinch worthy.

“ Welcome to the world, my sweet Elizabeth.” Laura whispered with love.

“ Laur, she looks just like you.” It was true. The baby had Laura’s adorable nose and Carmilla was positive that she had her eyes too. This child was definitely going to be a heart stopper.

Laura took a moment and smiled at her life. Both girls were now shedding tears of joy, it was such an intimate moment between the two, nothing could ruin it.

***

A week later Laura and Carmilla were having a small get together at their house. It was the first time that all her friends, and her dad had been over at their new house at once. There was way more room at this house and when her guests weren’t paying attention the the new baby they were paying attention to Bruce.

Over the past week the dog had gotten used to the new baby, he even seemed some what protective over her. There was a slight worry that he might have been jealous, but that thought was thrown out the window when they saw just how much the dog cared for the small baby.

Over in the fairly large living room Laura and her dad were speaking privately to each other on the couch while Laura cradled her baby girl. Papa Hollis wanted to have this conversation with Laura since the baby was born but he just couldn’t seen to find the right moment. He decided that it was now or never.

“ How is she sleeping?” Papa Hollis was smiling down at the baby who had finally stopped crying just moments before.

Laura shrugged, knowing the bags under her eyes were clearly visible to others. “ She hardly ever sleeps at night, she mostly seems to sleep during the day. She’s just like Carmilla in that way, they’re both practically nocturnal.”

Papa Hollis couldn’t help but laugh as he motioned for Laura to pass over the baby. Laura did and pushed back the hair that had been in her face.

“ If you or Carmilla ever need a break you know you can just call me, right.”

“ I know daddy, thanks.”

Laura took this moment to look around the room at her friends and family. Carmilla was talking to Kirsch as they rubbed Bruce’s tummy who was loving every minute of it. Lafontaine, Perry and Danny were busy talking about something that their baby boy Mike had did a few days earlier. Everyone seemed happy which made Laura smile.

“ Laura, hunny. I have to tell you something.”

Laura immediately looked at her dad who was still sitting beside her, rocking the baby girl. She never did like when her dad started off sentences like that, it always made her nervous.

“ What is it? Is everything okay? Are you sick?”

Papa Hollis chuckled. “ Everything is fine, Laura. No need to worry about your old father just yet.”

“ Hey, you’re not old.” 

Papa Hollis raised his eyebrow. “ I am a grandfather now, I am allowed to call myself old.”

Laura just rolled her eyes.

“ I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. You have grown up to be such a wonderful women, I still can’t believe that I some how raised you.”

Laura smiled, it wasn’t to often that her father confessed his feelings, it always made Laura’s heart melt.

“ You were always a good dad to me, the best dad.”

“Yea yea. Anyways, I also just wanted you to know how proud your mother would have been, how proud she is. You know she always wanted to be a grandparent.”

Ever since her mother had died when Laura was twelve it was always the mention of her that made her teary eyed. The one thing she wished she could have changed during this whole process was that her mother would have been by her side. Laura would have liked that.

“ I know dad. I know she’s here with us.” Lara tried desperately to hold back her tears.

“ And I just wanted to thank you, for naming your little baby girl after her. That means so much to me.”

It was now her dad’s turn to let a single tear flow down her face. Laura smiled and wiped it away for him. Her and Carmilla had agreed on naming their baby after Laura’s mother, they felt like it was the right thing to do, Elizabeth was a beautiful name to begin with so neither one was opposed to name their daughter that.

“ It’s the least I could do. She’s beautiful just like mom was.” 

Laura’s dad smiled and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. After a moment of Papa Hollis discussing how he couldn’t wait to teach his grand-daughter how to throw a football, Carmilla interrupted the two.

The dark haired girl plopped down on Laura’s lap and gave her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose, than a rock and roll hand motion to Laura’s dad who just shook his head. Carmilla decided to take advantage of Laura not holding the baby for once and spend some time being the one held by her instead.

“ You know Kirsch is already talking about how our children are going to get married.”

“ Of course he is.” Laura laughed.

“ He claims that since her mother is such a ‘ nerd hottie’ that Elizabeth is going to be one as well. He says it’s the perfect match for their freakishly tall jock baby.”

Papa Hollis was laughing through the whole conversation, loving it. He was proud to say that Laura’s friends had become his friends as well. It was always a treat to talk game with Kirsch and Danny, to have Lafontaine teach him how to do things better with science, and Perry teach him unique cooking techniques. 

“ Here’s hoping our daughter chooses wisely.” Carmilla glanced towards Papa Hollis and smiled down at her daughter. She than heard a bark coming from Bruce and looked down towards the floor to see him waiting for someone to give him attention. He automatically always goes to Carmilla because over time he has learned that that’s where he gets the most attention from.

Carmilla got off Laura’s lap and bent down to pick the dog up. It was now getting to be a struggle to pick him up since he was getting so big. However, it didn’t stop her from doing so and receiving a lick for it. She proceeded to snuggle the dog and talk to him as if he understood what she was actually saying. She finally remembered she was in front of many people when she heard laughing come from Laura and her dad. She stopped talking to the dog but kept holding him, she sometime forgot Bruce had this effect on her, except now she had to also watch out when she did it with her daughter, because she now had that effect on her as well.

“ If you tell anybody about this, bad things will happened.” She pretended to act scary which Laura knew was false and her dad just pretended to act scared to amuse the women. Carmilla would never hurt a fly unless they were hurting the ones that she loved. She was very protected over her friends and family, which Laura loved.

Both of the Hollis’s watched Carmilla hurry away with the dog and stop to talk to Kirsch. They both ended up heading to the backyard to play with Bruce.

“ I am proud of Carmilla too, she's come a long way.” Papa Hollis had stopped rocking the baby and was now holding her still since she was sleeping.

Laura’s heart beamed. “ She really has. And she's such a good mother. She always wants to be around her and to hold her. She always lets me try to get sleep when she cries at night. She’s my rock.”

“ I could have told you that she was your rock years ago, even when you two were still in university. I never told you this but I could tell you two were made for each other when you first introduced her to me, even before you guys were dating.” Papa Hollis thought back to the day when he first met Carmilla. They had come over to his house for dinner, like they do now, and he had taught her how to cook the dinner that night. She was terrible and hard on herself, but throughout the whole process she kept talking about Laura like she was her everything and they hadn’t even started dating yet. It was also the look they gave each other that made him remember how Laura’s mother looked at him, it was true love.

“ Really?” Laura had always known she was meant to be with Carmilla. That feeling had never left.

“ Really. It seems like you have the perfect family, Laura.”

Laura smiled to herself and beamed. “ It’s because I do have the perfect family.”

***

It was five days until Christmas. The malls were busy with hundreds of people running around and the weather was whacky as always for a Canadian winter. As Laura finally made it home from the craziness and the cold she was greeted with the warm and the scent of pine from her house.

Laura snuck the Christmas gifts down to the basement and than went back up to the main floor, looking for the rest of her family.

“ Carm?” Laura thought that maybe since it was so quiet that Carmilla had gone out with Elizabeth and Bruce. Than she heard a soft snore coming from the living room couch and laughed when she saw the scene that was in front of her. She saw that Carmilla must have moved the playpen to right beside the couch, inside of the playpen was Elizabeth, soundly asleep. Carmilla laid on the couch, sleeping as well and had Bruce snoring by her feet. Laura made sure to take a picture and immediately place it as her phone background, it was to perfect not to. 

After putting on comfy clothes and grabbing a book to read, Laura sat down on a recliner chair that was in the living room as well and began reading. Being distracted by her thoughts she didn’t get to far into the book before looking over at her family once again. She couldn’t help but remember back when it was just her and Carmilla, before the dog and the baby. She couldn’t help but realize just how better her and Carmilla’s relationship was now because of the new additions. Their relationship was good before, but now Laura thought it was beyond that. It all really started when they got Bruce.

Like he could read minds, Bruce snapped his head up when Laura thought about him. He than slowly blinked at the women and crawled up further onto Carmilla until he was on her back. He yawned and than went back to snoring, not giving a care in the world. Laura knew that her wife would complain about how sore her back would be after waking up and feeling the weight of the large dog on her back. Laura also knew that Carmilla loved snuggling with the big dog.

***

Several years later

Elizabeth was now three. She was walking, talking, and getting into anything she could get her tiny little hands on. She seemed to like sleeping through the day and staying up late, just like Carmilla. Laura tried to find ways to fix her sleeping patterns but none of them seem to work so she just shrugged it off and believed that it’ll fix itself as she grew.

Bruce has fully grown and was growing closer to Elizabeth. The two older women often find Elizabeth riding around on Bruce’s back like a horse. At first they were terrified that she might fall off and get hurt, but now after months of it happening they weren’t as concerned by it.

Carmilla had grown closer to Bruce as well. If the dog wasn’t with the little girl he was consistently with Carmilla. The dog follows her where ever she goes, and sleeps by her side of the bed. He only likes walks from Carmilla, at first Laura was offended by it but than saw that it was really a blessing in disguise. She didn’t have to go outside on the days it was raining or snowing. She didn’t have to clean up his poop either so it was good for Laura. Carmilla didn’t really mind either. Yeah she disliked when it was raining and cold, but she loved spending time with her large fur baby. They had become so close that it would make herself sick just by thinking about it. She had never thought she would get close to an animal like she had with Bruce.

She would often think of the day that would eventual come where she didn’t have Bruce anymore. She would then immediately think about something else because she didn’t think that time would come until many many years down the road. She didn’t know it would come as soon as it did.

It was like any other Thursday. It was a slow day at the book store so Carmilla spent it with her laptop and writing anything that came to her mind. She would get an odd customer or two every so often, but other than that nothing exciting had happened. The other employee that was working was busy stocking the books, making it go as long as possible so there was actually something to do.

It was than that the phone rang.

Carmilla picked it up to a crying Laura on the other end. Through sobs Carmilla had made out that she was at the animal hospital with Bruce and Elizabeth. Something had happened with Bruce but Carmilla hadn’t been able to make out what it was.

With no other thought Carmilla left everything at the bookstore, called out that she had to go and didn’t know when/if she would be back and for the other employee to lock up at close. She bolted to the car and raced to the animal hospital. She hadn’t went as fast as she was going since Laura was in labour.

Her heart was beating hard, her throat dry. She couldn’t even think of what could have happened, she only thought of positive things. Like maybe he just stepped on a thorn or got a splinter. She was trying to be hopeful.

Everything just had to be okay, for Carmilla’s sake.

When the brunette got to the animal hospital she didn’t care about her poor parking job, or the dirty looks that other people were giving her for not stoping at the stop sign that was nearby. She ran straight in and to the front desk. There was already someone there so Carmilla thought that she had to wait. Her thoughts were automatically interrupted from a cry from Laura. She turned around and saw Laura running towards her, crying. She crashed into her and sobbed in the crook of Carmilla’s neck. Carmilla tried to hold back tears as they broke apart from the hug. She looked past her wife and saw Beth sitting on a waiting room chair, frowning. There was no sign of Bruce.

“ Please, please don’t tell me what I think has happened.” Carmilla let out a tear.

“ I’m so sorry, Carm.”

Carmilla’s heart shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> questions? find me at annditscarmilla.tumblr.com


	4. Dalek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it takes time..

The next couple of days went by as a blur for the Hollis-Karnstein household. The women were barely speaking, Carmilla would stay at the book store for most of the day, and Elizabeth sobbed every night before going to bed because Bruce wasn’t there to give her a sloppy kiss goodnight. There was something missing from the girls hearts, and they all knew what that something was.

Three days after Carmilla received the bad news, she was by herself in her bookstore. It was six o’clock on a Sunday and the store was suppose to close at five. Carmilla decided to start extending the store hours on Sundays. She didn’t know till when exactly, maybe it was till seven, maybe till eight, maybe it would suddenly become a twenty four hour book store, she didn’t know.

Carmilla knew that she should be home. That she should be comforting her wife and child, but she just couldn’t bring herself to stay at home for longer than she needed to be. She couldn’t stand not hearing those soft snores, not sneaking him treats when Laura wasn’t looking, not seeing Elizabeth riding on his back. She couldn’t handle the house being one less family member short, she wasn’t strong enough for that.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the bell sound, indicating that someone had entered the store. She looked over curious to see who had came in, when she saw who strolled in she immediately rolled her eyes and sat up straighter on the stool she was sitting on behind the cash register. It was Kirsch who walked in and he had a sad smile across his face. Carmilla certainly wasn’t in the mood for this.

“ What’s up, Carm.” Kirsch walked over to the counter, stood in front of Carmilla and leaned so he was face to face with the women. He was given a glare for the name he had used, Kirsch knew that would happen.

“ Do not call me that.”

Kirsch just nodded to himself, preparing himself for the real reason he was here. He had found out what had happened from Laura. She had called Danny because she needed someone to talk to, she had explained what had happened and Danny didn’t wait a second before telling Laura her and Mike were on their way. Kirsch figured that since Danny was going to comfort Laura, than he should comfort his friend too. Danny said it sounded bad, but he had no idea it was this bad. As soon as he walked in he could see the sadness practically radiate off of Carmilla. It seemed like she had no life left in her body.

“ I know we don’t have serious conversations like ever, but Carmilla, I need you to talk to me, you need to talk to me.”

Carmilla looked up from the counter and stared into Kirsch’s eyes. They were almost exactly like puppy dog eyes that it sometimes scared her, she was not phased this time.

Carmilla let out a deep breath before running a hand through her hair and rubbing at her eyes. She didn’t want to do this, but she needed to do this.

“ There’s nothing to say.” She was now avoiding his eye contact at all costs.

“ That is bullshit and you know it, Karnstein.” It was Kirsch’s mission to at least try and cheer up his best friend before he left.

“ I wouldn’t lie to you.” 

Kirsch couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh before saying “ Okay, now that’s bullshit and you know it.” It was obvious to him that Carmilla was holding in what she really needed to say. “ For instant, why are you here, on a Sunday at six when the store is suppose to be closed.”

Carmilla didn’t respond, she just rolled her eyes instead.

“ Or why aren’t you spending Sunday’s here instead of with your family like you always do. Why didn’t you insult me when I walk in, you live for that stuff, Karnstein. What’s going on and why are you not talking to me.”

Carmilla took another deep breathe before speaking. She didn’t know what was about to come out of her mouth but she was about to blow up and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“ You want to know why I’m here, Kirsch? You want to know why I can’t stand to be in my house anymore? You want to know why it physically pains me to see how hurt my wife and daughter are, or why I can’t stand to watch my little girl cry every night before she goes to bed.”

Kirsch didn’t move, he knew this is what Carmilla needed to do.

“ Maybe it’s because I lost my best friend. Maybe it’s because every time I walk into that house I can’t hear him bark, I can’t see that face that cheered me up when I needed it. Maybe it’s because I know I will never see that one floppy ear again, andI will never get to see my daughter laugh when she gets on his back. Maybe it’s because that dog was one of the best things to ever happen to me now he’s gone.” Carmilla was out of breath, her chest was rising and falling heavily and it was beginning to become hard for her to control her emotions. 

Kirsch continued to nod, not wanting to speak before Carmilla was done.

“ That dog was apart of my family, and now he’s gone.” Tears started to escape her eyes and sobs began to leave her mouth.

Kirsch had only seen Carmilla cry once, and they were tears of joy at her wedding. Now seeing her cry, seeing her break, it was breaking his heart. He walked over to the counter and didn’t hesitate to give her a hug. It was a slight surprise to receive a hug back, but it made Kirsch feel like he was doing something right. He could feel her tremble and sob into his shoulder, he was relieved that she was finally getting this all out. 

After about five minutes of Carmilla letting out her feelings, she finally let go of Kirsch and wiped her tears away. She was sure she was a hot mess, her nose was stuffed up, her eyes red and puffy, and some of her hair was stuck to her tear stained cheeks. She was glad that it was Kirsch to see her like this because if it was anyone else she probably wouldn’t let them leave the store.

“Did you maybe want to lock up this place and talk about this somewhere else?” Kirsch thought it would be a good idea to get Carmilla out of this place and to somewheres more comfy.

 

“ Yea, okay.” Carmilla nodded. It took her about ten minutes to get everything done and close up. 

Since Carmilla had walked to work that day, Kirsch drove both of them to the nearest coffee shop. The both ordered, Kirsch paid for them, and than they both proceeded to go back to Kirsch and Danny’s place.

“ Don’t worry, it’s just going to be us. Danny is over with Laura, she’s having a rough time too.” 

As they went into his house Carmilla sat on the couch and sipped her drink. Kirsch wrapped a blanket around Carmilla before copying her and sitting down on the couch as well. They were silent for a moment before Kirsch couldn’t help but poke a joke at his friend.

“ Cocoa, really Karnstein? Laura has sure put you in your place, huh.” Kirsch laughed as Carmilla glared at him. She also couldn’t help but take another sip of her hot chocolate. 

“ Oh shut up. They’re better than coffee so basically it’s a smart health decision, plus they’re good so, whatever.” She took another sip, realizing that she was already half way done.

Kirsch also took a sip of his coffee before setting it done of the table beside them. “ So did you want to tell me what exactly happened?”

Carmilla nodded, mostly to herself. She knew she needed to do this, she however didn’t particularly want to.

“ I was at work and it was a slow day. I was working on my book, well trying to at least, I couldn’t think of anything to write. Anyways, that was when I got a call from Laura. She was crying on the other end, saying she was at the animal hospital and that I needed to come. So of course I did. When I got there it was already too late, I didn’t even get to say goodbye.” Carmilla’s voice started out strong but ended in a whisper. She was thankful that she had no more tears left in her to shed.

“ What happened to him?”

Carmilla picked at her now empty coffee cup. “ He was chasing another animal, Laura wasn’t sure if it was a dog, a cat, or some other small animal. They were at the dog park and the animal escaped the park, Bruce kept chasing him and got struck by a car outside the park. The rest is obvious.”

Both adults were silent for a few minutes. Kirsch was looking at Carmilla while she was processing what had just came out of her mouth. It was the first time she had actually said it out loud and that was a big step for her.

“ I know it’s childish of me to react like this towards an animal, but I can’t help it. He was basically like another child to me.”

“ You’re not being childish at all, you loved Bruce and it’s always hard losing someone that you love.”

Carmilla just nodded, placing the cup on the table that Kirsch had placed his on.

“ It’s going to be hard, Karnstein. I remember when I was in grade school my pet bird died, it was devastating. It took a couple of weeks but things did start to get better, eventually. Just don’t give up on yourself.”

Carmilla grimaced at Kirsch, acting appalled that he compared her dog to a bird. “ Did you just compare Bruce to a bird? Totally not the same thing, at all.”

“ Hey, I loved that bird, you loved Bruce. Totally the same thing.”

Carmilla shook her head, slightly grinning at the fact that Kirsch actually had a pet bird at one time in his life. 

“ And Carmilla, it’s okay to be sad about it, that’s totally fine. But just don’t forget that you have Laura and Elizabeth as support systems too. They are hurting as well but they need to have their wife and mother back.”

Carmilla didn’t say anything. She knew she was kind of being a jerk towards her family, but her heart was damaged and she didn’t know how to fix it. She finally realized that her family was really the only way she was going to be able to get through this.

Kirsch and Carmilla heard the front door open and close. Danny had come back home after spending a few hours with Laura. She entered the living room with Mike in hand, she had a frown placed on her face.

“ Hey, Carmilla.” 

“ How is she?” Carmilla was almost afraid to ask. It was stupid for her to not realize Laura was hurt as well.

Danny didn’t even hesitate to reply. “ She needs you.”

Carmilla nodded and stood up. It was time for her and her family to start healing. She took the single step to Kirsch, gave him a hug and whispered “ You will never live down the fact that you had a pet bird.”. Kirsch could’t help but smile and laugh because Carmilla insulting him meant things were getting back to normal.

“ I’ll talk to you later.”

Carmilla took the empty coffee cup with her and discarded it on the way out. She said bye to Danny, Kirsch, and Mike before walking the short amount of time it took to get to her place. She took a deep breath before entering.

She opened the door and was met with silence. As she shut the door she saw Bruce’s leash hanging on the key rack. She couldn’t help but stare at it and remember all the good times they had. 

“ C-Carm?”

Carmilla turned around and saw a sad Laura. Her eyes were red from crying, her lip trembling.

“ Laur.”

It was practically a sprint. Carmilla ran to Laura and engulfed her in hug. The two not wanting to let go of each other but eventually having to .

“ Where’s Beth?”

“ She’s sleeping up in her room.”

The two women headed over to the couch. Laura sat down first and than Carmilla, Carmilla leaning on Laura’s chest. 

It was going to be the first time they actually talked about it together, and of course it was Laura who broke the silence first.

“ I am so sorry, Carm. It’s all my fault, I shouldn’t have brought him to the park without you.”

Carmilla hated when Laura would blame things on herself, especially when the things were very clearly not her fault. She spun around so the two girls were now looking into each others eyes.

“ None of this is your fault, L. Please don’t think that.”

Laura shook her head. “ I should have been paying more attention, I probably could have stopped him.”

“ No, Laura. He was being a dog, probably having the time of his life. It was a freak accident, there is nothing we can do about it now.”

Both were quiet once again. Carmilla looked down at her lap than back up again at Laura before taking her hands and holding them firmly. She always loved the feel of Laura’s hands against her own.

“ The only way I can get over this is if I have you and Beth by my side, that’s literally the only way.” Carmilla was frightened at how true that statement was. “ I can’t lose you two too.”

Laura leaned into Carmilla and rested her forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and took in the presence of her wife. She was happy to hear Carmilla talk again.

“ You will never lose us, Carmilla. We will never leave you, ever.”

“ I love, Laura.”

“ And I love you.”

Laura gave Carmilla a soft kiss before giving her another long hug and than positioning themselves so that they were cuddling on the couch. Laura was so proud of Carmilla, she knew how hard this was going to be for whole family, but as long as they had each other Laura was positive they could get through anything.

***

It was about a month before things started getting around to normal again. There was hardly any more crying coming from the girls. Carmilla was acting like herself again and Laura was back to smiling and giggling. Beth was laughing again too and found herself a new pet rock to keep her occupied, she had named it Bruce 2. It made Carmilla’s heart swell.

It was like any other night, Carmilla, Laura, and Elizabeth were at the kitchen table eating one of Laura’s heart healthy dinners when the phone rang. It was unusual for them to get a call during this time of the night so Laura got up and answered it, it was Lafontaine. Continuing to eat Carmilla tried to eavesdrop but could only hear a couple of ‘yeahs’ and ‘okays’.

“ Mommy?” Elizabeth pointed to Laura who was just now getting off the phone after spending fifteen minutes talking to Lafontaine.

“ Don’t point, sweetie. It can be rude.” Carmilla rubbed Beth’s head playfully as Laura sat back down at the kitchen table.

“ That was Laf.”

Carmilla could tell there was something going on, Laura had the look on her face that Carmilla has learned about over the last several years.

“ What did they want?” Carmilla stabbed a piece of tofurkey with her fork and placed it in her mouth.

“ Well, as we all know Perry volunteers at the animal shelter downtown, she came home with exciting news to Laf who just had to tell us. Apparently it’s adopt a puppy day tomorrow and all the proceeds goes towards the animal hospital. How do you feel about that?”

Carmilla chocked on her piece of tofurkey. It took her a couple coughs to get rid of it and a big drink of water.

“ Uh, I don’t really know how I feel.” Carmilla was confused about her feelings. On one hand she didn’t want to get another dog because she didn’t want to endure what she just got over. However, on the other hand she did miss having a four legged companion.

“ We don’t need to get another one, Carm, but I do think it would be good for us.” Laura smiled at her wife and placed a hand on her shoulder. “ Just think about, yeah?”

“ Okay, I’ll think about it.”

***

Carmilla did indeed think about it and the next day they ended up at the animal shelter. They had come to an agreement that they would go to the shelter and if any of the puppies stood out they would go from there. If things just didn’t seem right than they would think about it some other time.

As they entered the building they were immediately greeted with many other families and a lot of barking. It was a lot to take in for Carmilla, and Laura could sense it.

“ We don’t have to do this.” Laura took a hold of Carmilla hand.

“ Let’s just see.” Carmilla could do this, she was strong, she had her family with her.

Laura nodded and smiled, giving Carmilla’s hand a tight squeeze.

“ Laura, Carmilla!” 

Both girls turned their heads to the direction of their names. It was Perry with a big smile on her face. She weaved her way through the several people who were between her and them. She had a smile on her face but you could also make out the fact that she was overwhelmed by the amount of people that had actually showed up.

“ It is so good to see you three here!” Perry smiled down at Elizabeth who hid behind Carmilla’s leg, acting shy. “ Hey kiddo, why don’t you check out the puppies.”

This got Elizabeth’s attention. She came out from behind Carmilla’s leg and walked toward Perry. She looked up at her mothers who gave her a nod to go ahead. They watched as she gave them both a big smile and ran towards the large area of puppies.

“ I really am glad to see you here.” Perry smiled at the two women.

“ We just thought it would be good to look, it never hurts.” Carmilla didn’t want to get her hopes up.

All of a sudden a couple came up to Perry with a puppy in their hands. Carmilla could’t help but notice hoe happy they looked.

“ I have to go look after them and then clean the puppy area, are you guys going to be okay?”

Both the women shook their heads. “ We’ll be good.” Laura smiled up to Carmilla who nodded.

They watched as Perry walked away and then were faced with the people and the sound of puppies that they couldn’t even see.

“ Let’s go see them.” Carmilla just nodded as she followed Laura thought the crowed and towards where their daughter had sat with the puppies. She was inside of the area that had a small fence around and was sitting with several puppies surrounding her. She was giggling at all the licks she was receiving but her attention seemed to stay on just one of the puppies.

As they approached the little girl both women couldn’t help but laugh as her daughter was practically being swarmed by many puppies. As soon as they got her attention the dog that she had been holding popped it’s head up and looked at Carmilla. It jumped out of Elizabeth’s arms and hopped over the very short fence to Carmilla, wanting to be picked up by her. Carmilla hesitated for a moment before picking up the dog. 

Carmilla couldn’t explain what she was feeling. She was sad that the puppy she was holding wasn’t Bruce, but she was excited to actually be holding another animal again, it felt good.

The dog Carmilla was holding was a small black lab. He had blue eyes and his ears were floppy, which reminded Carmilla of Bruce. The dog kept licking the face of Carmilla, she couldn’t help but smile.

“ Mommy, I want that one.” Elizabeth stood up and jumped over the very short fence like the dog, almost falling over. She stood in front of Carmilla and tried to touch the puppy that was now in Carmilla’s arms.

Carmilla bent down and carefully put the puppy in Elizabeth’s arms. She held it and gave it a slight squeeze and than began talking to it. The two left the kid be and began to have a conversation between themselves.

“ How do you feel about this, Carm? If it’s too much for you that’s okay, we can come back another time.” Laura wanted Carmilla to know that she was with her ever step of the say.

“I feel good, a little overwhelmed but good. It’s clear that Beth likes him.” Both women looked down to see Elizabeth now having a full one-sided conversation with the puppy.

“ But do you like him?” Laura always asked the hard hitting questions.

“ I do, I like this ears.”

Laura couldn’t help but place a wide smile on her face. “ They remind you of Bruce, don’t they.”

Carmilla nodded and returned the smile.

“ Do you want to do this?”

Carmilla looked down at the puppy one last time. He was looking up at her with the puppy dog eyes that Carmilla just couldn’t resist. “ I do.”

***

That night the two women had invited their friends and family over for dinner. They hadn’t done so in a while and thought what a better night than this one to introduce the new puppy. Danny, Kirsch, and Laura’s dad had all shown up. Lafontaine and Perry couldn’t make it due to the hours of clean up that they had to do at the animal shelter.

It was like any other get together they had, Laura was talking to Danny and her dad about the health components in the dinner, Elizabeth and Mike were goofing around with the new puppy, and Carmilla and Kirsch were watching it all with a beer in their hands. Carmilla was the happiest she had been in a while.

“ Soo..” Kirsch started. “ What did you name him.”

After many names that had been discussed Carmilla and Laura had decided to let Elizabeth choose the name, they just had to approve of it.

“ I’ll tell you, but only if you tell me what your birds name was.”

Kirsch snorted than shook his head. “ His name was big bird.”

Carmilla almost spat out her sip of beer. “ You did not name him big bird.”

“ He was a dude bird, I wanted him to seem masculine.”

“ What a nerd.” Carmilla playfully bumped into him.

“ So what did you name him?”

“ Dalek. My three year old daughter may of inherited the love of that stupid doctor show from her mother. It’s currently her favourite monster or whatever.”

Kirsch looked at Carmilla with a confused look on his face.

“ What, I couldn’t say no. If you would have seen the look on their faces when they came up with that name than you would have done the same thing, it was two against one, I couldn’t say no.”

Kirsch chuckled and than proceeded to make a whip noise. After the failed attempt both couldn’t help but laugh.

“ Oh shut up, Kirsch. We all know you would have done the same thing for your family.”

It was true, both of them would do absolutely anything for their families.


	5. Growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla's perfect family

Three years later

It was the fifth of September and it was a big day for the Hollis-Karnstein household. The both adults couldn’t get a wink a sleep because of the events that were going to be happening on the day before them. September fifth was Elizabeth’s first day of school.

Laura and Carmilla had waken up at six so they could make sure their daughter had everything she needed for the day. Laura was in charge for making sure Elizabeth had a good breakfast and a healthy packed lunch, where as Carmilla was to make sure she had everything for the day and a good outfit to go along with it. Carmilla was going to make sure nobody was going to mess with her daughter.

Laura was the first to wake that morning. She tiredly slipped out of bed and into their bedroom bathroom. As she was almost done she heard stirring coming from the room. Wanting to talk to her wife she walked out of the bathroom and saw Carmilla sitting up in bed, wiping at puffy eyes. Laura knew that Carmilla had been crying. 

“ Carm, what’s wrong?” Still in her pyjamas, Laura walked over to Carmilla’s side of the bed and climbed in. She wrapped her arms around her and felt Carmilla rest her head on the others shoulder. “ Why so sad?”

Carmilla was the first to break the hug. She sniffled and bat the tears away from her face. She took a hold of Laura’s hands and gave her a sweet smile. “ I’m not sad, Cupcake. I’m proud.”

It finally hit Laura as to why her wife had been crying.

Laura returned the smile. “ I’m proud of her too.” 

The two were sitting in front of each other smiling like silly fools.

“ I’m proud of us too.”

Laura started to feel herself welling up. “ We have come along way, haven't we.”

Carmilla smiled and leaned in for a kiss from her wife. Every time the two were to connect lips Carmilla felt the same butterflies in her stomach as she did the first time they had kissed back in their old dorm room. She knew Laura felt the same because she could still hear her heart pump louder every time they were close.

As they broke apart Laura couldn’t help but laugh.

“ What?” Carmilla asked, confused.

“ I didn’t know I married such a cry baby.”

Carmilla playfully looked hurt as she carefully lunged at her girlfriend, knocking her on her back, and started to tickle her. She got the exact response she was hoping for.

“ Carm! Stop! CARM!” Laura was laughing so hard she could barely talk. “ YOU KNOW. I AM TICKLISH.” 

Carmilla was now laughing at how adorable Laura was. She was laughing so hard her eyes were closed shut, her nose was crinkled, and she was finding it hard to get out a coherent sentence.

Both girls were than interrupted by another giggle and a bark. Carmilla looked over and saw Elizabeth running towards, jumping on the bed beside her. Dalek was close behind, jumping on the bed as well and immediately licking the face of Laura who was starting to calm down from the tickling.

“ I wanna help!” Elizabeth giggled as she began tickling Laura just like Carmilla was earlier before.

“ BETH! DALEK! HOW- HOW COULD YOU!!!!” 

Carmilla smiled as she stopped tickling to see the scene before her. Laura was still laughing, not as much as when she was still tickling her but Elizabeth was still getting the job done, Dalek was still licking Laura’s forehead, and Laura was trying to wiggle her way out of this situation, with no luck.

“ You think you can handle this on your own, Beth?”

Elizabeth looked up at her mom and nodded. “ You bet, mom.” With that she continued tickling her mother as Carmilla hopped out of the bed and into their bathroom. She started into the mirror and couldn’t wipe the smile away from her face. She indeed had the best family ever.

***

About fifteen minutes later Carmilla exited the bathroom in a pair of leather pants and a black t-shirt, her usual go to outfit. As she stepped out of the bathroom she saw that Laura was now on top of Elizabeth, playfully tickling her. Elizabeth was giggling while Dalek was now placing sloppy kisses to her face.

Carmilla caught the attention of Laura who finally stopped tickling her daughter. She got off her and sat on the bed, running her hand through her hair. Almost an half hour had passed and Laura realized she had yet to get dressed for the day.

“ Okay, Ms. Beth. You win this round.” Laura placed a kiss to her forehead, which was still slightly wet from the dog kisses. “ Why don’t you go get dressed with mom and I’ll start getting breakfast ready. Today is a big day after all.”

Elizabeth nodded than hopped off the large bed and ran out the room, having way to much energy so early in the morning. Carmilla followed her daughter out of the room, giving Laura a quick wink.

“ Carm, no leather pants. We don’t want to scare off other kids on the first day.”

Carmilla just laughed as she exited the room and than entered Beth’s mysteriously very messy room.

“ Beth, how did your room get so messy.” Carmilla looked around the room and saw Dalek enter the messy area as well, happily wagging his tail.

Elizabeth shrugged as she followed her mom to her dresser where she kept her clothes.

Carmilla picked out a simple pair of black jeans and a yellow top that Laura had picked out for her once upon a time. Whenever Laura saw something yellow she bought it, after all it was her favourite colour.

Carmilla than picked out a pair of underwear and socks for her child and placed them on her bed. However, Elizabeth didn’t seem to be pleased with the outfit choice.

“ Mom, I want to dress like you today.” Elizabeth picked up the yellow top and than walked over to her dresser again, placing the yellow top back in and picking out a black one.

Carmilla couldn’t help but smile, she never thought of being someone who was fashion forward but her daughter for some reason loved her style.

“ I’ll make you a deal.” Carmilla walked over to her daughter and crouched down so she was the same height as her daughter. She watched her Elizabeth grin. “ You can dress like me, but only if you clean up your room when you get home from school.”

Elizabeth nodded and wrapped her small arms around Carmilla to give her a hug. Carmilla smiled as her daughter let go. She walked over to her closet and opened it.

“ I promised mommy no leather pants so the black jeans will have to do. But she said nothing about a leather vest.” Carmilla picked out the leather vest she had bought Elizabeth a while ago and gave it to her. She jumped up and down in excitement. 

Carmilla looked at the time on the clock in her daughters room and she noticed they were pressed for time before the school bus came.

“ Do you think you can get dressed and brush your hair on your own?”

Elizabeth nodded to her mom.

“ I’m going to help mommy with breakfast now.” Carmilla nodded to her daughter as she started to get ready for the day. She climbed down the stairs and was almost knocked over by Dalek who was apparently now racing her down the steps.

As she entered the kitchen Carmilla immediately got a whiff of the delicious breakfast that Laura had whipped up. She wasn’t much of a morning person but Laura always made it better.

“ Smells good, babe.” 

Carmilla walked up to Laura and wrapped her arms around her as she cut up pieces of fruit for breakfast.

“ Only the best for my family.” Laura turned around and was met with a kiss from Carmilla.

As the two broke apart they heard Elizabeth come down the stairs. As soon as Laura caught a glimpse of her she immediately rolled her eyes and glared at Carmilla who was still in front of her.

“ A leather vest, really Carmilla.” Laura crossed her arms.

Carmilla laughed. “ Hey, she said she wanted to dress like me, didn’t you, Beth.”

“ I sure did, and look how awesome I look!” Elizabeth gleamed as she ran over to Laura and gave her a large hug.

Laura smiled down at her daughter while fixing a part of her hair that she missed while putting it up in pony tail. “ I did always like my women in leather.”

Carmilla turned around as she placed the already made breakfast plates on the kitchen table. She made sure to playfully give her wife a wink.

“ What was that, mommy?” 

“ Nothing, sweet pea. Why don’t you go eat breakfast, you don’t want to be hungry on your very first day of school.”

Elizabeth did as she was told and started eating her breakfast at the table. She was soon followed by both her moms who sat down and ate with her.

All was quiet until twenty minutes later there was a loud honk from outside which singled that the school bus had arrived. It startled Dalek who began to bark but was eventually hushed from the lack of response he was getting.

“ Oh it’s here!” Laura was practically shouting as she shot up from the table and grabbed her daughters book bag that had her lunch and school supplies in it. Elizabeth finished the fruit that was in her mouth and rushed to the door. She put on her converse shoes that she loved to wear because Carmilla had the same ones, along with her backpack. She opened the door than turned around to her mothers.

“ Have a good day, Beth.” Laura bent down and gave her a hug.

It was now Carmilla’s turn to give her daughter a hug. She crouched down so she was the same height as her. As she gave her a firm hug she whispered in her ear “ Have a good day, kiddo. Don’t forget to wreak some havoc.” She kissed her cheek then stood up straight. She watched as Elizabeth gave both of them a wave goodbye then run to the school bus who was still waiting. They stood there until the bus left and saw their daughter wave from the bus.

“ Did you really have to go with the Tardis backpack?” Carmilla knew she was about to get a heated response from her wife.

“ I thought it would be a nice gift for her. Plus I always wanted one and I never did get one, so logically she was going to get one.” Laura shook her head she they both headed inside. They were met by Dalek who gave them a quiet bark, it was clear that he was ready for his morning walk.

“ Did you wanna join me and Dalek and go on our morning walk to the park?” Laura picked up the collar that was sitting by the door and clipped it onto the his collar.

“ I wish I could, babe, but I got a book signing to do and I have to head out for the long drive there.” Carmilla put on her jacket and shoes. She gave Laura a quick kiss to the cheek and ruffled the head of Dalek who licked her in response.

“ Okay. Have a good day, Carm. I love you.”

“ And I love you.” Carmilla smiled to Laura as she opened the door and shut it behind her.

***

Carmilla wasn’t one to be a big fan of book signings, in fact she hated whenever she had one at her store. When she had written her book about the struggles in her life along with the good times, she didn’t expect to get such a big following, boy was she wrong. It had become a best seller in fourteen different countries and she was becoming more popular by the second. She didn’t particularly like it, but she didn’t particularly hate it either. 

She wasn’t proud of a lot of things she had done in her life time, the only things she was proud about was her friends, family, and now this book. She had put her heart and soul into this book which wasn’t an easy thing for her to do. When she and Laura read the final product they were both astounded on how well written it was.

Another thing that Carmilla didn’t particularly like to do was pick out covers. She knew it was a common statement for people to say ‘don’t judge a book by it’s cover’, but she also knew that wasn’t true. However, when she came upon a picture of her and Bruce that had mysteriously made it’s way to her bookstore, she knew that this picture was one that was cover worthy.

When the book was published a year ago she had been happily living with Dalek for quite some time. He wasn’t as close to her as Bruce was, instead he was constantly with Elizabeth which she couldn’t complain about, but she still had her days where she missed Bruce. She picked the cover as a final farewell to the beloved dog, ever since than she found herself a happier person.

***

Later that night when Elizabeth had gotten home from school and Carmilla was finished with her book signing, the whole gang decided to relax and watch some television together. They had once again outvoted Carmilla and decided to watch Doctor Who.

Laura was sitting on the couch with Elizabeth laying down and resting her head on Laura’s lap with a blanket covering her, Carmilla was sitting in an old rocking chair Laura’s dad had once given them and was reading an 1800’s century book. Dalek was curled up by her feet, sleeping.

“ So sweetie, how was your day?” Laura rubbed her head, making soft strokes.

“ It was good, everyone loved my vest.” Elizabeth snuggled further into her mothers lap.

Carmilla couldn’t help but smile to herself as she continued to read her book.

“ I ate lunch with Mike today, we’re dating now.”

Carmilla’s eyes went wide and she dropped her book to her lap. Laura shot her head up and immediately looked at Carmilla, trying not to laugh. Carmilla however, was not finding this funny.

“ Beth, how did this exactly come to be?” Carmilla asked.

“ We ate lunch together, and we’re best friends so I said we’re dating and he said yes.”

Laura tried not to laugh as Carmilla ran a hand through her hair, she was positive Kirsch had something to do about this.

Without saying anything Carmilla got up from her chair, placing her book on the coffee table, and headed to the kitchen. She took out a glass and poured some water in it, taking a sip as she watched Laura walked into the same room and wrapped her arms around her waist. Carmilla placed the glass on the kitchen counter.

“ It’s the first day of school and our daughter is already dating.”

Laura couldn’t help but laugh, hiding her face in the crook of Carmilla’s shoulder. She squeezed tighter as she felt Carmilla’s arms wrap around her as well.

Laura looked up at her wife and kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose. “ That’s totally something little Carmilla did, wasn’t it.”

“ Actually, I waited until the second day.” Carmilla playfully added a winked.

Laura laughed. “ There’s nothing to worry about, Carm, they’re only six and seven, they don’t even know what dating is.”

“ I’m not worried. I’m just realizing how soon it’ll be till when she’ll be going off to university and actually be dating.” Carmilla slightly craned her neck down and rested her forehead on Laura’s.

“ You are such a mother, and I love it!” 

The two were having a intimate moment when they heard shuffling come into the room. They broke apart and saw that it was Dalek, he had his bone and was wagging his tail so hard it looked like it could swing off.

Carmilla picked him up, with a lot of effort since he was pretty big now, and started talking to him. “ At least I know one of my children won’t be off dating.”

Dalek responded with a quiet bark and a big lick, causing Laura to laugh.

“ You are such a dork, Carm.” Laura looked back at her wife and smiled before leaving the room and carefully sitting on the couch, making sure she didn’t wake Elizabeth up who had fallen asleep after the big day she had.

Carmilla kissed the head of Dalek before setting him back down on the floor. She took one more sip of her water and walked back to the living room. As she sat down on the rocking chair Dalek jumped up and sat on her lap, obviously not realizing he was way to big to be doing so, but Carmilla wasn’t going to say anything. She couldn’t help but have a smile on her face when she thought about her family. She had a loving wife, a beautiful daughter, and a goofy dog who still acted like a puppy. She couldn’t believe just how lucky she had got.

Carmilla Karnstein was positive she had the perfect family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is annditscarmilla.tumblr.com  
> If you have any questions you can talk to me there  
> I also plan on releasing a chapter every Tuesday and Thursday, posting the last chapter on June 2nd!


End file.
